Half a Moment
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: Remebering the past and little moments... Hermione and Ron's POV (Warning: character deaths)


By Kimmy Malfoy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anyone else; I just wish I did… 

Hermione looked over at Ron, his red hair falling into his eyes, as he attempted to study. His face was absolutely the funniest thing to watch. His one eyebrow was raised; his eyes wide and his mouth open in a very confused manner. She could have stared at him forever. He looked up, and she realized she'd been caught staring. He smiled at her and went back to studying, the perplexed look quickly returning. 

_Half a moment   
We are together   
I shall want no-one else   
And nothing new.   
Half a moment   
I shall treasure,   
Keep it locked away   
For some future rainy day.   
  
_

Ron watched as Hermione looked in the common room mirror and he smiled at her. She arranged her hair in a massive pile on top of her head. She opened her eyes wider and smiled a fake smile. "Ron?" she had seen his reflection in the mirror. He'd been caught. Their eyes locked and he quirked a shy half smile as she flashed him a huge toothy grin. "I really look ridiculous don't I?" With that they broke into laughter. _  
Should you leave me   
With just this moment   
In my mind   
I shall capture it anew,   
Like some picture   
Taken in my childhood   
Half a moment   
Spent with you._

He watched as she shook Dumbledore's hand. This was it, graduation; it had all gone by so fast. He wished he had expressed his feelings, but he hadn't and so on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life was empty and shallow. He was going to miss her terribly, more than life itself. That little frizzy haired know-it-all, the girl he was supposed to be irritated by, he had fallen in love with. As she walked back to her place and his name was called, he felt her hand touch his arm and saw her smile behind her tears. 

_Should you leave me   
With just this moment   
In my mind   
I shall capture it anew,   
Like some picture   
Taken in my childhood   
Half a moment   
Spent with you.   
  
  
_It had been five years, five eternally long years since she'd seen Ron and it felt like a lifetime. And yet, it seemed like they had just graduated yesterday. She and Ron had gotten into a huge fight, with vicious words and thrown objects. Yet, now that she looked back on it, she could not even recall what the argument had been about. All she knew was that he left the next day with Harry, on a secret mission for the order and neither had been seen again. The days were long, the nights were longer. Not a day went by when she didn't dream about Ron's arms holding her close, the touch of his lips and the sweet smell of his cologne. God she missed him. The memories were there but they were fading more and more rapidly as she met new people and made new friends. She had not married and she refused to marry and man that was not Ron. She feared, though, that she would never see his red hair, or hear his wonderful laughter. She hated Voldemort for this war. So many had died, so many of her friends and so few of her enemies, it was a vicious circle. She hated Ron for leaving and she hated herself for not admitting her feelings. There was a sudden knock and a bright flash of light and before she knew it, she was standing beside her lifeless body. 

_Countless vivid memories   
Spin before my view,   
Like some toy kaleidoscope   
Images of you._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see who it was. "Hermione…" a voice whispered. His voice was deeper than she had remembered, and his hair a darker shade of red. Had she really forgotten that much about him? His arms went around her and both whispered at the same time "I love you" and it what seemed like a blur to both of them, they were kissing, and were surrounded by Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid, all smiling contentedly as they watched the happy pair. All Hermione could think was that even though she was no longer on earth, she could think of no better place to be than in the company of friends and in Ron's arms. 

_We're together,   
What else can matter?   
Even though   
Half a moment is too few   
I shall save it   
'Til I have another   
Making one whole moment   
Filled with you.   
  
_

"Half a Moment" by Sarah Brightman on album "Encore" _  
_I will love you forever if you review… 


End file.
